the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Overland Park Cheer Squad
.]] '''Overland Park Cheer Squad '''is the school's cheerleading team. The head cheerleader is Mackenzie Zales (temporary Shay Van Buren) and the "deputy" is Brittnay Matthews. Their colours are red and white. The members are popular, pretty and mostly bitchy girls from the school. It was announced that the squad is going to the cheerleading nationals in episode 18. In episode 18, we also found out that they have an enemy squad: Atchison High Cheer Squad. If they don't win at nationals, they will lose their privileges to Overland Park's mall, but if they win, Atchison Cheer Squad will be dissolved. In Episode 26, the squad held cheer try-outs, and said no to Shay Van Buren, Tristan Mckie, Rachel Tice, Judith Dinsmore and Lunch Lady Belinda. In the end, they had no choice but to accept Saison Margeurite. During Cheer Nationals, Ashley departed from the Cheer Squad and joins the rival cheer squad, Atchison High. Deandra, who was a former member of the Atchison High Cheer Squad, becomes a temporary member for the Overland Park cheerleaders and helped them win. Afterwards, Jenna Dapananian quit the squad because she was always left out, leaving Trisha to do all of the former members' work. The cheer squad is now down to 3 people, so they try to get new members in order to take down Jenna Darabond and the hipster movement. The new members are Saison, Shay (now the new head cheerleader) and Trisha 2 (who becomes a student of Overland Park and a former member of the Atchison High Cheerleaders). Shay also convinced Dr. Greg Converse to help the cheer squad improve their traits, social status and appearance. The cheer squad were put in a serious problem after a disobedient Brittnay punched Jenna Darabond in the nose, and were warned by Mr. McNeely that if they do something bad to Jenna again, they're not allowed to cheer for the rest of the school year, including the State Championships. Brittnay doesn't follow what Mr. McNeely said and destroyed what was thought to be Jenna's locker, but wasn't. Mackenzie thought of a great plan to destroy the hipster movement while cheering at the state championships. 2013 Cheer Nationals The team competed against several other cheer squads, including their rivals the Atchison High Cheer Squad. When Atchison revealed they stole their routine, Mackenzie thought all hope was lost until Deandra came up with a plan that would eventually win them the trophy, by having a reverse pyramid, meaning they all balanced on Deandra while she held them up with her robotic arm. They won, causing Tanya Berkowitz to lose her cool and blow up in front of them with Taylor McDevitt. Members Current known members: *Trisha Cappelletti *Brittnay Matthews *Mackenzie Zales (head cheerleader) Known former members: *Trisha 2 *Jenna Dapananian *Jenna Darabond *Ashley Katchadorian *Saison Margeurite *Taylor McDevitt *Cameron Van Buren *Jayna Van Buren *Ruth Van Buren *Shay Van Buren Interim/temporary members: *Deandra Duties *Head Cheerleader: Mackenzie Zales (Episode 1-40; 62-present day), Shay Van Buren (Episode 40-62) *Co-Head-Vice Captain: Brittnay Matthews (Episode 1-58; 70-present day) *Documentations and Paperwork: Trisha Cappelletti *Snacks: Ashley Katchadorian (Episode 1-28), Trisha Cappelletti (Episode 36-present day) *Uniforms and Fittings: Jenna Dapananian (Episode 1-35), Trisha Cappelletti (Episode 36-present day) *Banners: Jenna Dapananian (Episode 1-35), Trisha Cappelletti (Episode 36-present day) *Door to the Private Bathroom: Jenna Darabond (Episode 1-30), Trisha Cappelletti (Episode 36-present day) Positions Head Cheerleader and top of the Pyramid: Mackenzie Zales Former Head Cheerleader: Shay Van Buren Bottom-Left of the Pyramid: Jenna Dapananian The Middle of the Pyramid: Brittnay Matthews Bottom-Middle of the Pyramid: Trisha Cappelletti Routine at nationals (not performed) It's revealed in episode 22 that their routine includes pom-poms, megaphones and spelling of some few words. In the end they construct a human-pyramid (they practiced on in episode 21), there are also several flips and back hand springs throughout the routine. During the actual performance at Episode 30, the shown routine only includes pompoms and spelling. It was also altered due to the Atchison High Cheer Squad stealing their routine. At the end, Deandra carried the other 5 members in a reverse pyramid, therefore giving them the win. Gallery Wikia-Visualization-Main.png pyramide 2.png nationals 2.png nationals.png nationals 3.png trisha and mackenzie.png cheer squad122.png cheerleading.png Category:Cheer Squad Category:Group